The power of the Force
by yvhv2o
Summary: [The Last Jedi Spoilers] Le pouvoir de la Force est puissant. Kylo Ren va en explorer les capacités alors que Rey se retrouve capturée et amenée dans le vaisseau impérial, sans qu'il n'en soit mis au courant... {Reylo}


_Des bruits de pas mesurés, des ordres donnés à mi-voix, un corps endormi que l'on traine…  
Une sensation de lourdeur, un besoin de sommeil plus fort que tout…  
Des paupières s'entrouvrant légèrement, observant un sol gris et des murs sombres…  
Une tentative de bouger, un coup reçut qui stoppe immédiatement toute initiative…  
Des yeux qui se referment, épuisés, puis se rouvrent…  
Une chambre noire, occupée seulement par une table tout aussi obscure…  
Des liens, enserrant les poignets, les jambes, et le corps entier…  
Une impossibilité de bouger.  
Des soldats en armure blanche montant la garde.  
Une envie de se débattre, de hurler.  
Des réprimandes pour le bruit causé, des menaces.  
Une rébellion, faisant retentir un cri strident._

Ben se réveilla en sursaut. Tout cela lui avait paru si réel… de la sensation de lourdeur qu'il avait ressentie jusqu'au hurlement qu'il avait entendu. Il se redressa dans son lit et laissa ses pieds pendre dans le vide, cherchant à comprendre. C'était si étrange… Jamais il n'avait fait un pareil rêve. Soudain, un nouveau cri retentit, le faisant aussitôt sauter sur ses pieds.

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve… murmura-t-il.

Mais comment expliquer le fait qu'il ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé, alors qu'il était endormi ? C'était comme s'il avait vécu ce qui était arrivé, au point de tout ressentir dans les moindres détails. Il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qui il avait déjà expérimenté cela, et elle était bien loin de lui à l'heure qu'il était. A moins que… Il blêmit dès qu'il comprit.

\- Rey.

Il se précipita hors de ses appartements, et se dirigea aussitôt vers les quartiers destinés aux prisonniers. Il avait reconnu la disposition et la sobre décoration des cellules de torture, et, si son « rêve » n'avait en aucun cas montré un quelconque signe de réelle maltraitance, il était probable que les cris de la jeune femme ne lui valent quelques méchantes réprimandes. Le problème étant qu'il était arrivé dans un couloir rempli de portes, toutes menant à une salle de torture similaire, et qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où était enfermée Rey. D'autant que ses cris avaient cessé, et qu'il n'avait dorénavant plus rien pour l'aider à se repérer. Il fut un instant sur le point de céder à la panique et d'ouvrir toutes les portes une par une, quitte à perdre un temps fou. Mais il se força vite à se calmer, se répétant que, s'il n'entendait plus rien, c'est que la jeune femme ne souffrait pas, ou du moins pas au point d'en hurler. Il n'avait probablement plus beaucoup de temps avant que ce ne soit le cas, d'ailleurs, et il réfléchit à un moyen de rapidement la trouver.

\- La Force…

C'était évident. La Force les reliait, et leur permettait de ressentir ce que ressentait l'autre, de se voir et de se toucher même lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce. Elle pourrait le guider jusqu'à la Jedi, il en était certain. Il ferma alors les yeux, et se concentra. Il chercha le lien qui l'unissait à la jeune femme et le suivit mentalement. Tout en faisant cela, il avançait, se laissant guider par ce qu'il ressentait. Il continuait de marcher quand, tout à coups, les émotions se firent plus vives, et il sut qu'il était temps de s'arrêter. Il ouvrit les yeux. En face de lui, la chambre 47. Elle était là, il en était certain. Sans plus attendre, il abaissa la poignée et entra.

Il la repéra immédiatement. Allongée sur une longue table noire, elle était attachée de la tête au pied, incapable de bouger. Elle était surveillée par deux Stormtroopers, qui, dès que leur Suprême Leader entra, se redressèrent brusquement.

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda agressivement ce dernier.

\- Nous avons capturé la rebelle, Seigneur. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de l'amener ici et de la surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne s'occuper d'elle.

\- Qui vous a donné cet ordre ? enchaina Kylo Ren, fou de rage.

\- Le Général Hux, Seigneur.

\- C'est aussi lui qui vous a demandé d'aller la capturer ?

\- Oui, Seigneur.

Le Sith était enragé. Pour qui Hux se prenait-il ? Et surtout, que comptait-il faire de Rey, sans l'en informer ? D'un geste de la main, il fit signe aux deux gardes de sortir, et, dès qu'ils eurent refermé la porte, se précipita vers la Jedi. Cette dernière avait regardé toute la scène sans dire un mot, et fixait maintenant Ben, intriguée. Ses yeux étaient fatigués, et soudain, le souvenir de l'épuisement ressenti dans le « rêve » remonta à la surface.

\- Que t'ont-ils fait ? demanda Kylo en commençant à défaire les liens retenant Rey prisonnière.

\- J'étais avec les rebelles quand on nous a attaqué… J'ai reçu un coup sur la tête, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose.

Elle marqua une pause et regarda dans le vide, semblant réfléchir, puis reconcentra son attention sur le Sith.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui a donné l'ordre de m'amener ici ?

\- Non. C'est Hux. J'ignore ce qu'il comptait te faire. Il y a quelques minutes encore, je n'étais pas au courant de ta présence à bord de ce vaisseau.

Rey semblait perdue, ne comprenant visiblement pas la situation, et Ben n'en menait pas large non plus. Il se demandait réellement ce que Hux comptait faire d'elle, mais se doutait que ces intentions étaient tout aussi mauvaises que l'auraient été celles de Snoke s'il était encore en vie. Quoiqu'il en soit, le moment était mal choisit pour se questionner là-dessus. Il fallait qu'il mette la Jedi en sécurité. Il lui fit signe de se lever, ce qu'elle tenta de faire avant de subitement s'écrouler. Il la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne cogne le sol, et décida de la porter. Cela lui rappela la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, dans la forêt, et qu'il l'avait capturé. Il l'avait tenu de la même manière qu'il le faisait maintenant, mais, à l'époque, il ignorait tout de la jeune femme. Aujourd'hui, en la connaissant mieux, la porter ainsi l'embarrassait presque. Néanmoins, c'était la seule solution pour qu'elle quitte cet endroit, alors il décida d'en faire abstraction et retourna à ses appartements.

Une fois rendu dans sa chambre, il déposa doucement Rey sur le lit. Cette dernière gémit légèrement, les yeux clos, et Ben se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle avait le visage tout rouge. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué tout à l'heure étant donné la faible luminosité de la pièce, mais là, sous les luminaires de sa chambre, c'était on ne peut plus flagrant. Il posa délicatement sa main sur son front et découvrit avec horreur que ce dernier était brûlant de fièvre.

\- Rey, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? souffla-t-il.

Il n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse et s'empressa d'aller chercher un verre d'eau, ainsi qu'un gant humide, qu'il posa sur le front de la Jedi. Puis, il s'installa à côté d'elle, et fit en sorte de faire glisser sa tête sur ses genoux, la redressant légèrement. Il porta doucement le verre d'eau qu'il avait apporté à ses lèvres, qu'elle entrouvrit d'elle-même. Il l'a fit un peu boire, puis reposa le récipient. Il commença alors à tendrement caresser son visage de sa main, tout en lui demandant :

\- Tu es malade ?

\- Non… Je crois qu'ils m'ont injecté un poison.

\- Evidemment…

Le vaisseau possédait une grande réserve de poisons de toutes sortes, et Kylo les connaissait tous. Ceux qui ne tuaient pas instantanément étaient simplement utilisés pour affaiblir l'adversaire, procurant entre autre de la fièvre et de la fatigue à celui qui en était victime. L'effet de ces empoisonneurs s'estompaient généralement au bout de quelques heures, aussi ne s'inquiéta-t-il pas pour la vie de Rey.

\- Tu iras mieux dans peu de temps. Ils ont simplement du vouloir t'affaiblir, afin de tirer le plus d'informations possible de toi...

Il réfléchit un instant, avant de se rendre compte que ce qu'il venait de dire était stupide. Rey n'avait aucune information à leur donné, plus depuis que Luke était mort. Et, s'ils avaient été capables d'aller la chercher chez les rebelles, c'est qu'ils n'ignoraient pas les coordonnées de leur base. Voulaient-ils l'éliminer ? Non, si ça avait été le cas, ils l'auraient empoisonné avec quelque chose de plus fort… Ou peut être que…

\- C'est moi qu'il cherchait à affaiblir.

\- Quoi ? demanda la Jedi dans un murmure à peine audible.

\- Il a voulu se servir de toi contre moi.

Kylo Ren comprenait enfin.

\- Qui ça, il ?

\- Hux. Il ne supporte pas que ce soit moi le nouveau Suprême Leader, il ne supporte pas d'être sous mes ordres. Il a voulu me renverser en te prenant comme arme.

Tout cela faisait sens. Ben sourit en réalisant qu'il venait de gâcher les projets de rébellion du général, mais sa satisfaction s'effaça vite, laissant place à une haine noire.

\- Il va me le payer…

Il ne savait pas encore quel sort il lui réserverait, mais il avait tout le temps d'y réfléchir. Pour le moment, le plus important était de s'occuper de Rey, qui avait l'air de se sentir vraiment mal. Il fallait qu'elle dorme, ainsi le poison se dissiperait dans son sommeil et elle se réveillerait plus en forme. Seulement, elle paraissait bien trop souffrante pour s'endormir d'elle-même. Il décida alors de tenter quelque chose de nouveau. Jusque-là, la Force lui avait permis nombre de chose, et le lien qui les réunissait avait une nouvelle fois prouvé son efficacité quelques minutes à peine auparavant. Il ferma les yeux, et se concentra sur des émotions positives. Pas les siennes, non, cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été en paix pour pouvoir en trouver en lui. Il chercha plutôt dans celles de la Jedi, fouillant ses souvenirs à la recherche d'un moment particulièrement joyeux. Il en trouva un assez récent, datant d'un jour dont il ne se rappelait malheureusement que trop bien. C'était lors de la bataille de Crait, tandis qu'il s'acharnait sur Luke et que les rebelles en profitaient pour s'enfuir. Il choisit le moment où Rey voyait sortir de la grotte Finn, et qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras, heureuse de le retrouver. Il se concentra sur ce sentiment et fit en sorte de le faire remonter à la surface. Cela sembla marcher, car la Jedi paru soudain plus en paix, et un sourire apparu même sur ses lèvres. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, celles du Sith s'étirèrent également. Le bonheur de Rey dans ce souvenir était contagieux, et le fait qu'il s'en soit imprégné pour le transmettre à la jeune femme avait fait que lui aussi le ressentait pleinement. Et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça. Voir la Jedi aussi sereine lui procurait un sentiment puissant de bien être, et il se promit que, dorénavant, il la protégerait, et ferait tout pour voir ce sourire naitre de nouveau sur son visage.


End file.
